


(If loving you is wrong) I don't want to be right

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot Twists, Wedding
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przygotowania ślubne Stilesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(If loving you is wrong) I don't want to be right

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sourlinski i Drache. Po stokroć dziękuję! :)

Nie mógł dać sobie rady z krawatem.

Shelby, prosty, Windsor, krzyżowy… Stiles nie umiał zawiązać sobie żadnego z nich i desperacko potrzebował pomocy. Przeklął pod nosem, żałując że nie ma w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby mu w tym pomóc; jego tata witał gości, a Scott wypełniał jakieś tajemnicze obowiązki drużby. Stiles nie chciał też prosić o pomoc Melissy, ponieważ sam rozwiązał uprzednio przez nią misternie skonstruowanego, eleganckiego pół-Windsora, kiedy przypadkowo zaczepił krawatem o klamkę przy drzwiach. Nie mógł też prosić o pomoc Dereka, bo… cóż, to było oczywiste. 

Stiles westchnął i rzucił krawat na krzesło, sięgając po muszkę. Zawiązywanie jej poszło mu dość sprawnie i zdecydowanie szybciej niż kiedykolwiek uporałby się z krawatem. Może dlatego, że Derek tak bardzo uwielbiał Stilesa w muszkach, że tak naprawdę Stiles nie pamiętał, czy choć raz nosił krawat przez cały ten czas kiedy byli razem. I tak naprawdę Stiles sam nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat dzisiaj uparł się, aby założyć (a raczej spróbować założyć) krawat. 

No ale w końcu ślub to najważniejszy dzień w życiu.

Zawiązał muszkę i przekrzywiając w zamyśleniu głowę, przejrzał się w lustrze, oceniając efekt końcowy. Przesunął dłońmi po marynarce, po raz kolejny tego dnia prostując jej poły i uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. Garnitur, muszka i całe przygotowywanie z dzisiejszego dnia przypomniały mu pierwszą randkę z Derekiem. Mieli iść do restauracji, więc Stiles rozpaczliwie szukał kogoś, kto pomoże mu wybrać z szafy coś odpowiedniego. Jego tata i Scott zupełnie się do tego nie nadawali, więc poprosił o pomoc Melissę. Nauczyła go wiązać muszkę, wyprasowała mankiety w koszuli i przytuliła na pożegnanie. 

Kiedy Derek zaniemówił z wrażenia, Stiles postanowił zanieść jej w podziękowaniu największy bukiet kwiatów, jaki znajdzie w całym mieście. 

Stiles odetchnął głęboko i usiadł na stojącej przy drzwiach sofie. Przeczesał palcami włosy i sięgnął po zbiór kartek z zapisaną na nich ślubną przysięgą, jednak po kilku sekundach odłożył je na miejsce. I tak znał ją na pamięć. 

Wstał i podszedł do okna, wyglądając zza zasłony na zastawiony samochodami podjazd. Jego uwagę zwróciło zaparkowane w cieniu lśniące, czarne Camaro. Serce Stilesa zabiło dziesięć razy mocniej, a przed oczami stanęły mu wszystkie związane z tym samochodem wspomnienia. Od pościgów i ucieczek w czasach, gdy ciągle mieli jakichś wrogów, poprzez zmysłowy seks na tylnym siedzeniu na ich szóstej (i niemal każdej kolejnej) randce, aż do długich, nocnych rozmów, które nie kończyły się nawet z nadejściem świtu.

Już chciał odejść z powrotem w głąb pokoju, kiedy z zewnątrz dobiegł go przytłumiony, znajomy głos, na dźwięk którego aż wstrzymał oddech.

\- Nie mogę, Cora. Daj mi już spokój.

Stiles odchylił o kilka cali zasłonę, aby ujrzeć rozmawiającego przez telefon Dereka. Nieco zmęczonego, szczuplejszego, starającego się uśmiechem ukryć zdenerwowanie. 

Stiles powiódł palcem po chłodnej szybie, kreśląc na niej sylwetkę Dereka. Z daleka patrzył jak powieki wraz z gęstymi rzęsami skrywają promieniste, zielone oczy, jak czarna marynarka opina ciasno silne, umięśnione ramiona, jak smukłe palce przeczesują i tak pozostające w nieładzie ciemne włosy. 

Patrzył na miłość swojego życia.

Bezwiednie uśmiechnął się z czułością, jak zawsze zresztą kiedy go widział. Nawet, a może zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy widział go tak zdenerwowanego, jakim był dzisiaj.  
Niemal bezszelestnie uchylił nieco okno, aby usłyszeć dalszą część konwersacji. 

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie płaczę. 

Derek przewrócił oczami, a na ten widok kąciki ust Stilesa podjechały do góry w uśmiechu. Rodzeństwo Hale było jak zawsze nieocenionym źródłem rozrywki. Nawet dziś. Stiles westchnął i poczuł słabe ukłucie w sercu, decydując się jednak kompletnie je zignorować. 

\- Cora… - Derek westchnął, jakby nieco zniecierpliwiony, jednak Stiles wiedział, że to jedynie zagrywka, aby przywołać młodszą siostrę do porządku. Żałował, że nie miał nadnaturalnego słuchu, bo chciałby wiedzieć, co Derekowi mówiła Cora. – Nie płaczę nawet na ślubach. Nawet dzisiaj. 

Nie udało mu się jednak ukryć delikatnego, choć wyraźnego drżenia w głosie. 

Stiles był ślubem dosłownie przerażony, więc mógł sobie mniej więcej wyobrazić, co czuł w tym momencie Derek. Tym bardziej, że nie było przy nim dzisiaj Cory. Stiles żałował, że jej dziś zabrakło, ale nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, jak musiało to boleć Dereka, który jak nigdy wcześniej pragnął i potrzebował jej wsparcia.

Kiedy drzwi pokoju otworzyły się, podskoczył ze strachu, jak gdyby przyłapano go na czymś wstydliwym. Odsunął się od okna i zwrócił twarz w stronę wchodzącej właśnie do pokoju Melissy. 

\- Jesteśmy gotowi. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem, walcząc ze zbierającymi się pod powiekami łzami. – Czekamy tylko na ciebie. – Spojrzała na niego takim samym przepełnionym matczynym uczuciem wzrokiem, jak wtedy, gdy przed kilku laty jako pierwsza odkryła rodzące się między nim a Derekiem uczucie. Pamiętał doskonale jak wymyślała wymówki i alibi, jak kryła ich przed wszystkimi innymi, zanim poczuli się gotowi powiedzieć o sobie światu. 

Była dla niego jak mama, za którą tak bardzo tęsknił i Stiles był wniebowzięty, kiedy po jej ślubie z jego tatą wreszcie oficjalnie stała się jego rodziną.

Pokiwał w milczeniu głową. Gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. 

Melissa wyszła, a on znów został sam w pokoju. Już niedługo, pocieszał sam siebie. Jeszcze tylko kilka minut.

Wziął głęboki oddech i po raz ostatni zerknął w lustro, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. Zebrał z sofy kartki z zapisaną na nich przysięgą małżeńską i wyszedł z pokoju.

Nie wiedział jak znalazł się pod ołtarzem. Nie wiedział, czy biegł, spacerował, czołgał się czy przeteleportował. Stał ramię w ramię z pastorem i patrzył na zgromadzony w ławach tłum. Niektórych z gości nawet dobrze nie znał, ale w tym momencie średnio go to interesowało. 

Czekał, aż drzwi otworzą się i wejdzie przez nie osoba, z którą Stiles obieca być na dobre i na złe, w chorobie i szczęściu, teraz i na zawsze. 

Czekanie było katorgą. Przytłumione szepty dochodzące z wypełnionych weselnymi gośćmi ław nie zdołały go wystarczająco rozproszyć. Mimowolnie przypomniało mu to mieszankę tęsknoty i oczekiwania, kiedy Derek wyjechał do Europy, aby wyciągnąć Corę z tarapatów. Choć przeklinał na czym świat stoi, wyruszył na pomoc ukochanej siostrze, która wdała się w konflikt z grupą rosyjskich łowców. Stiles chciał jechać z nim, jednak obaj uznali, że nie warto; miało nie potrwać to długo, a Stiles nie powinien z powodu wyjazdu na misję ratunkową zawalać pierwszego roku studiów. 

Doskonale pamiętał jego spojrzenie kiedy wyjeżdżał, kiedy się żegnali. Pełne uczucia i smutku, mówiące „przepraszam” i „kocham cię”. Pamiętał tamten pocałunek, desperacki i rozpaczliwy. Pamiętał, jak Derek przysięgał, że do niego wróci. To było niemal pięć lat temu, a Stilesowi nadal wydawało się, jakby to zdarzyło się wczoraj. 

Koniec końców wyjazd trwał dłużej niż Derek to zaplanował, jednak Stiles rozumiał wszystko. Cora potrzebowała go o wiele bardziej, niż potrzebował go Stiles. 

Derek zamieszkał na jakiś czas w Rosji, starając się doprowadzić do porozumienia między rodzeństwem Hale a moskiewskimi łowcami. Nie widywali się często, ale dzwonili niemal codziennie. Słabnący kontakt nie tyle osłabił ich uczucie, co nadwyrężył nieco cierpliwość Stilesa. 

Dzisiaj Derek był znowu w Beacon Hills, cudem pojawiając się na planowanym przez Stilesa od kilku miesięcy ślubie. Stiles nie miał wilczego węchu, ale – niezrozumiale nawet dla niego – czuł obecność Dereka, jak gdyby ściągała ich do siebie ich własna grawitacja. Był tu. Był gdzieś na zewnątrz, jeszcze nie w środku, choć powinien zjawić się lada chwila, bo uroczystość miała rozpocząć się za niecałą minutę. 

Stiles cieszył się, że w pierwszej ławce siedziały wszystkie najbliższe mu osoby; tata i Melissa, a obok nich Scott z Allison, Isaac oraz Lydia. Dziewczyny miały twarze mokre od łez, a w dłoniach trzymały pomięte chusteczki. Stiles poczuł przemożną ochotę, aby je przytulić – nie tylko dla nich, ale także dla siebie samego – ale właśnie w tym momencie rozbrzmiał weselny marsz, a drzwi po drugiej stronie kościoła otworzyły się na całą szerokość. Wszyscy wstali i zwrócili głowy w tamtą stronę.

Na widok osoby kroczącej dumnie środkiem kaplicy, Stiles poczuł zbierające się pod powiekami łzy. Potarł oczy wierzchem dłoni, wzbudzając wśród wzruszonych tym przybyłych gości ciche, jednogłośne „oooch”. 

Ciepła dłoń chwyciła go za rękę i ścisnęła delikatnie, aby dodać mu odwagi. Stiles uniósł wzrok i walcząc ze łzami spojrzał w czekoladowe oczy Malii, stojącej w kremowo-białej sukni naprzeciw niego. 

Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał przepełnione bezgranicznym bólem wycie zranionego wilka.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Holding her, loving you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907859) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon)




End file.
